The Cleanse
by merinxD
Summary: Sakura learns about an old, traditional technique called "chakra cleansing", of which Sasuke is in need of. Post Sasuke's return, pre gaiden. Short story, two parts, mature themes. Don't like adult content and nudity then don't read, and if you do please avoid being offended.
1. Part I

Prompt: Sakura learns about an old, traditional technique called "chakra cleansing", of which Sasuke is in need of.

– a/n suggested adult themes, adult situations in second part. Will post second part tomorrow, it isn't quite what I want it to be yet. :)  
Unbetad

#  
Sakura had no idea the consequences when she decided to help Sasuke. She didn't think about where it would lead her, or how her actions could alter her fate. The medic only saw the man she loved, frustrated and tired of the same results, with no real improvement to speak of; she felt it keenly, too. When Sasuke trained day after day (and sometimes night after night) and saw no difference, it wounded him, and by extension – her. So when Sakura was given the opportunity to work with the archeo-medics, for the Uchiha History Restoration, she didn't hesitate to pick their brains on what could be wrong with him. Sakura wondered if it was a curse, his symptoms weren't right – Thank Kami. The archeo-medic she spoke with was very helpful, and knew a lot about the old clans, as well as family curses across the Nations. She explained that like poison – which was Sakura's specialty – curses tended to leave a person feverish, no matter the specifics. Sakura checked Sasuke's temperature covertly after that, a few times, and he didn't have a fever once. So it probably wasn't a curse.  
It was by fate's hand that she came across the scroll, days after her first hypothesis was shot to pieces. The parchment was damaged from the dig, but it was still intact. The yellow paper was rolled together, held fast with a very old, browning, Uchiha insignia.  
"Excuse me, do you know where this came from?" She asked the medic beside her, who was dusting off the remains of a very dead Uchiha. The bones were creepy up close, probably 100 years old; it was ironic, since Sakura dealt with blood and guts often. This dig was different. They found it outside of Konoha, by accident. Sasuke helped with the Uchiha History Reconstruction to a point, but he didn't want to be involved, so Sakura doubted he knew of this. She asked him to come, of course.  
"I have no need for more dead Uchiha," he told her simply, before he returned to meditating.  
She understood. Sasuke needed to be with the living. The dead had dictated his life for too long.  
Sakura looked from the scroll in her hand back to the medic.  
"Let me see." The medic said, holding out her hand.  
Sakura gave it to her cautiously – she didn't want it taken from her without her knowing what was inside.  
The woman pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, scrutinising the item. She turned to the list of items she had written in front of her, and then looked back at the scroll. Her brows furrowed as she unfurled it. Sakura bit her lower lip in anticipation.  
"It's an old Uchiha ritual, a chakra cleansing scroll." The medic informed. "It was found with the remains in middle fire country."  
"Chakra cleansing?" She asked. The archeo-medic nodded. Sakura added, "Do you think that chakra can be tainted?"  
The archeo-medic didn't hesitate and it gave Sakura confidence, "Definitely. Chakra can become stained. Usually by a curse or a traumatic event."  
A light bulb lit up in Sakura's head.  
"May I borrow it, please? I promise I'll bring it back."  
The woman made a face, before she placed the scroll on the counter and went back to her work on the Uchiha bones. She said, "I didn't see a thing."  
Sakura made a quiet, "Yip!" And the scroll found its way into her medic pouch. She didn't waste time in exiting the history construction site. She was keen to solve the problem to Sasuke's seemingly impossible equation. She didn't know for certain if it would work – in fact, there was a large possibility that it wouldn't. If Sakura was wrong - Sasuke's chakra wasn't stained at all. Just in case, she made a detour to her office, where she searched high and low for something to support her hypothesis – and she visited the archives too. But still, Sakura found that she might be wrong.  
She thought as she walked to Sasuke's, 'Then why does it feel right?'

"Sasuke, will you please just listen to me." Sakura wasn't explaining herself very well.  
Sasuke's mood didn't help her cause, and she sighed heavily.  
"I don't have time." He muttered. Sasuke was dressed in his training gear, weapon sheathed, and ready to leave the apartment. She stepped in his path, holding her arms out wide so that he couldn't slide by her.  
"Listen to me." She frowned up at him.  
His scowl was worn down with sleep deprivation and she knew she was playing with a beast uncensored.  
"I don't have time to go on stupid vacations, Sakura. I have to get better – I need to improve."  
She was sick of him not listening. Sakura shoved his chest, pushing him back into the hall. She exclaimed, "This will make you better. I promise!"  
His eyes narrowed. Sakura knew he wasn't pleased with her man handling, but it looked like he was listening now. But really, she shouldn't have promised him – especially when she had no idea what would happen.  
"How?" He asked suddenly, stalking forward. His tone told her that an interrogation was coming, and his actions confirmed it. Sasuke nudged her shoulder with just enough force to see her against the hallway wall – Sakura gasped. His eyes were dark and serious, "Explain."  
He was standing too closely for her to reach the scroll without touching him. He flinched as her hand grazed his shirt covered stomach.  
"It's in my medicine pouch," she said.  
"Oh." He moved a fraction backwards and Sakura pulled out the scroll. She handed it to him, explaining as she went.  
"I think your chakra is stained. You have all the symptoms, and that scroll –"  
"Is from the Uchiha collection. My father said this was lost." Sasuke looked down at the paper, dumbfounded.  
Sakura noted the wideness of his eyes. This news surprised and interested him.  
She explained what they told her, "It was lost. The history reconstruction team found Uchiha remains by accident when they were in the middle of Fire Country, on another dig."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He frowned accusingly; it quickly became a scowl.  
She reached for his arm before he could pull away. Her grip on his bicep was hard - she had to use chakra so he wouldn't run off to the other side of the room…or out the front door.  
"I am telling you. I just found out today." She told him rather forcefully, and he stopped struggling. Sakura didn't let him go though, and they stood there for another moment.  
She looked at his face, scrutinised the flecks of emotion in his eyes, and determined that Sasuke wanted to trust her on this. Sakura hoped that she wouldn't let him down.  
He disclosed quietly, "My father told me about this ritual when I was young, but he never saw it. I thought it was only a myth…like the curse."  
Sakura reassured with a squeeze of her hand, feeling his tension.  
His eyes said he was scared.  
Sakura sighed. Her hand moved to his chest, palm laying flat against his heart.  
"Let's do the ritual then. If it doesn't work, we haven't lost anything. If it does…" She trailed off.  
Sasuke's jaw set, and he looked deep in thought.  
"Are you prepared for what it entails?" He asked, encroaching on her space again, towering over her like he wanted her to back out.  
"I…I think so," she stuttered. He glanced at her sharply and she changed her answer, "Yes. I'm prepared."  
"I don't think you understand what this is." He murmured, more to himself than her. He stared down at the ink, and his thumb traced over a blank area of parchment. His doujutsu activated. "There's words on here you can't see…They are for the redeemed –for the Uchiha brother whose love turned to hate. It's to further his life, and the clans power…"  
"But?" She asked. It felt like there was a 'but' coming.  
His eyes flickered with recognition towards her, and Sakura felt suddenly uneasy.  
He broke eye contact, raking his fingers through his hair in a move Sakura was familiar with – he was unsettled.  
He didn't meet her gaze. "The ritual requires love," he murmured. His doujutsu swirled as he looked at the scroll, turning it over, where she assumed more text was hidden. "Are you prepared to show me your true feelings?"  
Sakura's eyes widened and her chest grew tight. She didn't realise that he actually needed her specifically. She had been burned by him before but had never given up before; she wasn't about to start now. He should know that.  
"I already have." She whispered, taking the scroll from his grasp. "But I'm not scared to show you again. What do we need to do?"

When they entered the hot springs, there was no one to be seen. Regardless, Sasuke led her to a private pool, where the salts were rich, and the water perfectly warm. The parchment said hot springs, and this was all they had without travelling further; they were a town away already, and had to be back to meet Naruto for a mission. That was 24 hours away though. Sakura was having trouble focussing on anything other than her surroundings. The stone wall and the steaming pool sat before her, as the door shut behind her. There was a click that signified they were alone, and no one would disturb them.  
Although she was 19, Sakura suddenly felt like a scared little girl.  
Sasuke paid no heed to her as he undressed. His back was to her. She became entranced by the ripple of his back muscles, as his training shirt fell to the floor. His pants did too, along with his primitive belt. Sakura blushed at his tight rear, licking her lips unconsciously. There was just something about the square lines of a well built male, especially the man she loved, that made her want to jump his bones.  
But they were there for a reason.  
Sasuke stepped out of his underwear, foregoing the towel. The scroll and the ingredients were placed at the edge of the pool.  
Sakura realised that she was still clothed, and he was in the pool – naked and waiting.  
Her skin was warm and her breathing uneven, as she watched his eyes swirl at her through the steam. He wasn't looking away,  
"What are you waiting for?"  
She frowned, and asked meekly, "Could you maybe look away, please?"  
"Che." He intoned but did as she asked, going so far as to turn around.  
Sakura realised her hands were shaking, as she took off each piece of clothing. She wanted to wrap a towel around her, but she needed to be bare. There could be nothing in the water but their two souls, and the skin they resided in.  
Her toes dipped in the water and Sasuke turned reflexively. His eyes fell upon her naked, descending form, and his skin flushed. Sakura's hair had grown a fair amount, and it was held atop her head in a loose bun. She was beautiful.  
Sakura froze for a second, caught between covering herself and doing nothing at all. His eyes were intent, but she wasn't scared of his ability. Sakura gazed straight into his doujutsu, curious by the mismatched eyes he wore. His tongue darted out and Sasuke's gaze fell to her breasts, and lower. Then he said, "Take out your hair."  
"Okay," she agreed. The tie loosened easily and she threw it towards her clothes, shaking her hair out and fingering the tangles straight.  
Sasuke was still looking and she was still standing, so Sakura quickly waded into the pool, until she was covered up to her armpits with cloudy water.  
Still Sasuke looked at with that expression.  
"So what does the scroll say? What comes first?" She asked, keen to get the show on the road. Sasuke made a noise like he knew better. They'd be here for awhile.  
"First we follow what you can read." He replied softly. He muttered a Jutsu, and aligning his fingers in the correct symbols, Sasuke lit up the fire torches surrounding the pool, as well as the ceremonial candle they brought with them.  
"Come here."  
She did as he ordered, taking the hand he offered.  
"Follow my lead." He explained, showing her slowly the symbols they were to use. His toes surprised her, touching her feet. "We need to be touching."  
"Oh." This was all a bit much, but Sakura wanted to continue.  
Sasuke showed her once more, "Got it?"  
"Is it dog then horse?" She asked, he sighed.  
"Horse then dog," he gruffed.  
"Alright."  
Sakura closed her eyes and centred herself. She wiggled her toes against Sasuke's, feeling him there. She exhaled a long breath and on her next breath, they began…

A/N Second and final part coming tomorrow :) Be warned, adult situations ahead. Thanks for reading. If you'd like to review you are very welcome to, but I'd appreciate some human decency from those that love to add their opinions as to what should and shouldn't happen in my stories, if you're going to say something shit, why not follow up with 'but this bit was pretty ok'. Appreciate your time (:


	2. Part II

WARNING _NSFW_ if you feel uncomfortable reading sexual content please stop at part one. Adult scenes are required in order to highlight character connection in a real way, and I'd appreciate it if troll reporters would look at it as freedom of expression, art, and not porn - because porn usually doesn't involve true fucking love, or the red string of fate.

a/n Thanks for the amazing prompt idea, Kiana. It was a lot of fun :3

Unbetad. Edited, but will go through again once I've left it a while in case my eyes have missed anything.

##

"Don't stop even if I do," Sasuke said. His brows knit together and his expression turned strained. It had been merely moments, and Sakura did as he told – forming symbol after symbol. Sasuke didn't falter, even when his skin grew hot and red, the chakra within him stirring violently. His hand went through the symbols, one after the other, seemingly unhindered. He whispered something under his breath that sounded almost like an incantation, before his chakra burned him from the inside out, it felt molten and he cried out.

"Don't stop!" He gasped, falling forward. His hand fell to her waist and Sakura felt how hot he really was. Her skin seared where he touched, but she didn't stop. 'Horse, dog, crane –' she spoke inwardly, praying that it would be over soon.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered, pained by his reaction. Sasuke's head fell forward, his forehead touching hers. She feared he'd overheat and die from this.

"Please," he gasped. His fingers gripped her hip, holding her for support. He groaned, "My chakra is moving."

* * *

Sakura didn't need to feel his chakra, she could literally see it travelling beneath his skin. Sasuke cried in pain, gritting his teeth, and breathing very deliberately. His eyes were closed, scrunched tight –black hair fell over his face. His lids snapped open, startling her. Sakura was caught in his doujutsu, powerless to resist Sasuke's power - she was drawn into a trance. The world around her tinted red, and she could focus on nothing but Sasuke. She knew that her body was moving without help, doing as ordered, but her mind was gone.  
The Sasuke in front of her wasn't right. His skin was black, like charcoal that covered his whole body, glowing red hot. His hand touched her skin and she cried. Sakura watched her skin change as she was filled with Sasuke's dark chakra.  
Sakura focussed on her heart, which beat hard and fast. Her love for Sasuke eclipsed the pain. She felt love vibrate through her bones, as she accepted Sasuke's darkness within her.  
"I'm here," she whispered, and in this world she held him to her. They were not in the springs as their bodies were, but in a pool of black, in a world of red. She focussed on his chakra, feeling it molten inside her - she asked for more.  
Sasuke groaned loudly, like a pained animal; his fingers pushed into her skin, indenting her painfully.  
Her lashes fluttered – she was growing delirious. From her toes to her head, Sakura felt the dark chakra; and when she looked down at herself, she too, was black.

Sakura!" Sasuke's voice entered her head, loud and urgent, pulling her violently from the other world, into the present.

"What?" She asked, confused, and Sasuke frowned down at her. His skin was pale and perfect, just as it should be.

"Look," he held her hand up so she could see her burning skin.

"I know," she said. Sakura's eyes closed and she felt possessed. She murmured, "I know what to do now."

She couldn't see the hidden words of the scroll, nor had Sasuke told her, but still, Sakura knew it was right.

She inhaled deeply, feeling his chakra burning her to her core. She shook in pain, sweat dripped from her brow – her head fell backwards, the tips of her hair touching the water.

"Sakura," Sasuke said warningly –worried and scared- but she didn't hear him.

Breath fell from her lips hotly, and she whispered - "I love you, Sasuke."

The ground shook and suddenly, it was as if they were in the ocean; the spring sloshed violently, pushing Sakura against Sasuke, and she cried in relief as the heat left her in one hard push. It dripped from her fingertips, first, and then her pores released the molten energy, turning the black chakra to air.

Sakura panted heavily, feeling relief. Sasuke gazed down at her with dark, familiar eyes.

"Thank Kami," she smiled up at him. "It worked."

Then her world spun, growing black, and she fell.

#

She was limp in his arms, passed out from chakra channeling, and Sasuke held her close. They were in the middle of the hot-spring, still. He gripped her waist tight and closed his eyes, thanking the stars that it worked.. Sakura's skin was wet and soft against his – and scary hot. She worried him before when she was trapped in his world, but he couldn't access it.

He was desperate when he called to her, willing her to return to him, and then she said it –

"I love you, Sasuke."

The words replayed in his mind again, and as he looked down at her dazed form, he felt what could only be described as love. He'd been fond of her for a long time, but Sasuke had no idea how long he had loved her…

His skin vibrated with energy and it felt like he was coming out of a haze. He remembered the times he did her wrong, the pain he'd caused the world, and his heart hurt. His chest was tight and the pressure felt too much. Sasuke bundled Sakura closer, pressing his face against her hair. He breathed her in, and it calmed him.

"You showed me." He said against her skin, proud of her. Sasuke blinked the tears from his eyes, but they continued to fall down his cheeks without his permission.

He swore, "Fuck, Sakura."

Sasuke didn't know how long he stood there holding his naked girl. In no time at all, she groaned - her lashes fluttered open.

Sasuke stared into Sakura's green eyes, waiting for recognition to appear in her depths.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"It's me," he replied.

"How did I do?" She asked. Her fingers twitched to life and she touched his chest.

Sasuke felt lighter. "You did so well," he praised her.

Sakura wiggled against him and he let her stand on her own. He touched her damp, pink hair. "It worked. I can feel it." She told him.

"Hn," Sasuke agreed.

She didn't pull away from him though, and Sasuke didn't move her. Sakura didn't ask to hug him, she just did it. She was sore and her heart was full.

"I'm glad." Her arms squeezed him in a reassuring embrace. She was still naked, and Sakura knew he felt her breasts against his skin, but she no longer felt embarrassed.

"Sasuke," she said softly. There were thoughts running through her head she never thought possible, and Sakura suddenly felt brave.

"I love you." She said as she looked into his eyes; his dark irises flickered with emotion so intense that Sakura felt his reply.

Sasuke didn't speak, because he hadn't said that in a long time, and he was afraid. Instead, his thumb traced her cheek and he leaned in. Their lips met slowly, just grazing. Their breath mingled.

Sakura's eyes were wide, while Sasuke observed her silently. Then he gripped her chin, revelling in her flushed skin and unfocused gaze. Their lips touched fully as Sasuke tasted her properly for the first time.

"Mm," she made a noise of pleasure when his tongue touched hers. Her lips were like a drug, and Sasuke couldn't stop himself – he wanted more. He was drained of chakra and so was she, but he had energy to lift her.

Sasuke walked through the water until he reached the edge of the pool. He pressed her against the pebbled edge, and Sakura surprised him by spreading her legs.

He didn't ask, 'Are we doing this?'

Sasuke didn't hesitate to kiss her again, and harder. Sakura's hands travelled his body, fingers scraping over his shoulder blades, travelling down his back. She groped his bare ass, pulling him closer.

They both gasped as he slid against her heat, beneath the water – it felt amazing anyway, and Sasuke lifted her to sit above the water, on the edge.

He kissed behind her ear, laving her neck with affection he didn't know he had. Sasuke didn't recognise the noises coming from his mouth, nor could he believe the pleasured sounds she made.

"Please," she begged, threading her fingers through his matted hair. She tugged him lower, so that we was eye level with her breasts. They were better than he imagined – her nipples were pink and perky; each globe felt soft to touch, and fit well in his palm.

"Shit, Sakura." He muttered, and she groaned at his admission.

"Sasuke," she gasped. He looked up at her flushed face and his dick twitched at the sight.

Her lips were open, her head lolled back, neck bared, as she panted for more.

They moved in sync: as he spread her thighs, she gripped his erection. Sasuke grit his teeth as she jerked him a few times, and then they both felt the tip of his cock touch her folds. Sasuke was afforded an amazing view of Sakura's body, as he leaned over her. Her skin glistened with sweat. Sasuke looked to where they would join.

She was pink, pretty, and swollen with need. His doujutsu swirled into place quickly, taking the information for later, without him realising. He licked his lips as he watched her hand squeeze his cock. Then she was pressing against him, frowning in concentration – he pushed forward, feeling hot, slick, pressure, as he slid into her for the first time.

They gasped together. She frowned as he filled her, biting her lip hard.

"Sakura," he muttered– worried. Sasuke wiped a tear from her cheek.

Sakura smiled at him through her tears, and his head clenched. Sasuke was surprised as her arms enfolded him in the most intimate hug he'd experienced. His dick twitched inside of her, but he didn't lose control. Sasuke began to thrust shallowly, suckling on the pulse of her neck, kissing her throat with enthusiasm. His hand gripped her hip, their chests were pressed close, and he closed his eyes.

Both Sakura and Sasuke let themselves feel the moment, forgetting the traumatic chakra cleansing, and feeling only the pleasure of the other.

She gasped in pained ecstasy, and he felt it building within him. He wanted her to orgasm first, but he wasn't sure how.

"Sakura," he panted, slowing down but not stopping. His brow dripped with sweat and Sasuke pushed the finish away. His fingers left her hip to touch where they joined. He shivered when her hand touched his, placing his fingers where she wanted them.

"Touch me there," she whispered. Her eyes were intent on his own, and he revelled in her next reaction. His thumb rubbed in circles - her eyes closed and her mouth fell open.

"Oh, yes," she muttered happily. "Oh! More, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke had to pull out or he'd come then and there. The tip of his cock touched her entrance, which was swollen and hot. His fingers rubbed her faster – she cried out, wailing – Sasuke thrust against her, pushing into Sakura's heat like he had done it many times. His hips snapped back, and then forward again, and again. The water sloshed around his legs, and Sasuke couldn't hold it any longer. His orgasm hit him harder than ever before, and he roared his release. Sakura moaned also – her breath hitched and her cries rose a few octaves. She touched herself furiously where Sasuke's hand had stiffened. Her swollen clit begged her for more, and she pressed herself harder. He spasmed inside her, groaning his last, and Sakura's back arched, pressing her breasts flat against his chest. Her hips jerked, locking in place as her orgasm took her completely. She moaned loud and free, uncaring of the world around them, and when she was done, Sakura fell limp against his chest.

Sasuke panted for breath, completely and utterly exhausted. Sakura was as well.

"Wow," Sasuke kissed her temple. He pulled back to see if she was alright.

She was flushed, drenched, and panting – she was beautiful.

"That was amazing." She smiled. She was sore, tired, but incredibly happy.

"It was." He agreed. Sasuke let her pull him down for a kiss.

He knew they were changed forever. After this, he couldn't see any other path for him, or her. He had only ever imagined losing his virginity to her – and when he thought of the future, of children, she was there as well.

The ritual was complete and he was different because of it.

"So what happens now?" Sakura asked, squeezing his middle. She used him as a leaning post, like a monkey.

He smiled small, "We go to the inn and sleep."

"Mhm, that sounds nice." She snuggled against him like she was ready to fall asleep right there.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his chakra running slow and free. He was drained, yet young and strong; he could feel chakra building already.

"Thank you for this." He said, and pulling back, Sasuke fixed her with serious look.

He didn't know what possessed him to do so, but he found himself touching Sakura's cheek, rubbing his thumb over her lower lip.

His words surprised both him and her, "Be my wife, Sakura."

She kissed him hard and fast, pulling away to look at him with wild eyes. He didn't regret asking her.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun. Always, yes."

#

That day Sasuke was cleansed of the dark chakra imprint of his past, which put his night terrors to rest once and for all. Sasuke vowed to protect Sakura and their future offspring until his last. Later, he pledged himself and his kusanagi to Konoha, and its future leader – Naruto. And never again did he question Sakura's strength, or her love for him.

Likewise, Sakura felt blessed. She was of the opinion that fate met her that day, giving her the very scroll Sasuke needed to be released from his past.

She wouldn't question Kami again, just as she wouldn't question Sasuke's love for her, whether he spoke it or not. Sasuke trusted her and she would cherish that for the rest of her days.


End file.
